


How You Like It

by maginot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), CANON GAY SHIRO, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maginot/pseuds/maginot
Summary: “I miss you.”Keith’s gaze meets Shiro’s after that. He can feel his face soften. He and Shiro have been missing each other a lot lately, for years, actually— off and on, dancing between here or there or nowhere. “I’m right here,” Keith says softly.“I know. I can see you there, pretending like you weren’t checking up on me.” Keith scoffs but Shiro continues, amused now. “Imissyou. Come here.” It’s just a slight change in infection but yeah, okay. It says so much.





	How You Like It

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my new favorite setting- a random time in season 7 where they get to rest on a random alien planet. Whatever! SHIRO’S GAY Y’ALL!!

It takes Keith seventeen seconds to walk to Shiro’s room. 

They haven’t been stationary— or more like held up with exhausted lions and exhausted minds on a gracious planet with empty homes that Coran swears is closer to Earth than they ever have been before— for long. Keith’s room is down the hall from Shiro’s, and regardless of how long they’ve been there, Keith’s done the walk enough to know that it takes seventeen seconds to make the journey. He feels like he’s sneaking around or doing something bad when he climbs out of his bed in the middle of the night to go check on Shiro (again). 

This time, Shiro’s awake. Keith feels like he’s gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar, watching as Shiro’s eyes flick up to his own, one white eyebrow raised in question. 

Keith leans on the doorframe, crosses his arms like somehow that’ll make him seem more relaxed and less worried, like he was just taking a leisurely stroll instead of checking up on the guy he’s loved and lost again and again. Shiro’s face cracks a tiny grin. He says, “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Nah,” Keith says, looking to the ground where his bare feet brush up against something that looks like a wooden floor. 

“Me either,” Shiro admits. Then, “I miss you.”

Keith’s gaze meets Shiro’s after that. He can feel his face soften. He and Shiro have been missing each other a lot lately, for years, actually— off and on, dancing between here or there or nowhere. “I’m right here,” Keith says softly. 

“I know. I can see you there, pretending like you weren’t checking up on me.” Keith scoffs but Shiro continues, amused now. “I _miss_ you. Come here.” It’s just a slight change in infection but yeah, okay. It says so much. 

Keith’s suddenly okay with not getting any sleep tonight. 

He gives in to Shiro’s request, crossing over the floor to the edge of Shiro’s bed. He swings his leg up and over his body, settling himself down on Shiro’s lap. He runs and hand through Shiro’s fluffy white hair, leaving it there and leaning in to give Shiro a kiss. 

“You miss me?” Shiro asks breathlessly against Keith’s lips. 

“Always.” Keith gives Shiro’s hair a gentle tug and relishes in the sharp inhale of breath it causes him to take. Then Keith kisses him again, harder this time, since even thinking about just how much he’s missed Shiro is too much for him to think about right now. 

Shiro slides his tongue into Keith’s mouth and Keith swears it tastes better than any sweet midnight snack he could get on any planet. 

Shiro’s hand travels up to the hem of Keith’s shirt, pushing under it to meet bare skin. Shiro grips hard at Keith’s side, trying to get him to rock his hips a little, give them both a bit of friction. 

This would have worked before, when-

Keith interrupts his own train of thought by biting Shiro’s bottom lip hard enough to elicit a gorgeous, luxurious moan. Tonight’s not the night to deal with any of this. Tonight’s a night to feel, to let Shiro feel good. Keith plans to do just that.

He pulls Shiro’s hair again directly after, starting an onslaught of his love’s favorite things. He knows Shiro enjoys nothing more than being overwhelmed. So it’s then, finally, that Keith gives in and rolls his hips along Shiro’s.

That makes them both groan. They’re both hard already, and it feels so good that Keith does it again— stealing a little something sweet just for himself. 

His hand is still in Shiro’s hair and Keith hears him breathing hard, panting a little against his mouth. Keith does take a second then to consider just how long it’s been for Shiro. He wonders if he should stop or slow down. Shiro moans as Keith’s hand tightens in his hair. Then Keith decides he doesn’t care at all. 

Shiro starts to lift Keith’s shirt up and Keith finishes the job, tossing his shirt on the floor. He takes care of Shiro’s too. His hand finally leaves Shiro’s hair and joins his other to travel along the expanse of Shiro’s chest. He leans down, nosing at Shiro’s jaw. His head falls back, letting out a sweet sigh as Keith places his lips on the pulse point in Shiro’s neck, then his teeth. Shiro’s hand grips at Keith’s hair for purchase, pulling harder than Keith thinks he meant to, the feeling of Keith’s teeth shocking him into it. Keith doesn’t mind, Shiro pulling his hair has always been on of his favorite things. 

“Pants,” Shiro manages and in this moment it isn’t a _help me_ it’s a _help us_ and it feels better. It’ll make them feel better, that’s for sure. Keith obliges, sitting up just enough to pull off his own bottoms before stripping Shiro of his. Shiro’s cock springs free and Keith takes back what he thought earlier. He gives Shiro a mischievous grin before sliding down and swiftly taking Shiro’s cock into his mouth to the hilt in one go. He breathes deeply through his nose and moans when he tastes Shiro’s precome hot and salty on his tongue. Shiro’s hand flies to his hair, gripping it, and his hips buck helplessly. 

Yeah, Keith thinks that this is a much better midnight snack. 

He swirls his tongue around Shiro’s cock slowly, teasing him a little. “Keith, baby,” Shiro moans and Keith knows he’s got Shiro right where he wants him. 

Shiro’s moans pick up with Keith’s movements, and as he bobs his head up and down Shiro’s cock, Keith’s got him moaning heavily on every breath. Keith can tell he’s getting close. 

It’s then when he pulls off. Shiro’s whine is delicious and frankly too loud in the quiet night air. Keith scrambles up Shiro’s body, stifling any further protest by shoving his tongue in Shiro’s mouth. Shiro’s whines fade to moans again. His head is lax and Keith takes the opportunity to slide his hand into Shiro’s hair once more. 

“Remember,” Keith starts, breaking them apart. He’s grinding his dick on Shiro’s now, almost absentmindedly. He’s just as hard and aching to come as Shiro is, needs it just as much too. “When we didn’t know what to use for lube?”

“Yeah.” Shiro chuckles out a breathless laugh. “We made do, though.”

“We did.” Keith gets in close, pressing his nose against Shiro’s. “Now it’s your turn.” He bites Shiro’s already-plump bottom lip, loving that this time Shiro’s gasp is louder. “Roll on your side.” 

Shiro’s still, stunned for a moment before he’s moving, all quick and greedy and ready for it. He loves to see Shiro like this. It makes him feel powerful in a way that drowns everything else out. 

“Keith,” Shiro sighs, content and wanting and needy. 

“I got you,” Keith says. He takes his own cock in his hand, getting it wet with spit and spreading the precome that had been beading in his slit over the head of it. Then he takes Shiro by the hip, spreading his thighs apart just enough so that he can slide his cock between them. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Shiro moans as Keith’s cock bumps up past his balls against the base of his own. “Oh, God, Keith.”

“I know,” is what Keith moans in return. It feels so good, with Shiro’s back pressed up tight against his chest, one hand on Shiro’s hip and the other snaked around his side to press flat against his stomach. “Move with me, Shiro.”

Shiro does, and Keith does too and then the two of them are moving with each other. Keith’s doing the majority of it, thrusting his cook between Shiro’s legs. They’re both moaning softly, their sweet sounds filling the room delectably. Keith’s hand on Shiro’s hip moves around to grip his cock, he swipes at the head with his thumb before stroking it— just too rough— the way Shiro likes it. Shiro groans loudly and Keith shushes him, biting him on the ear after for good measure. 

“Keith, baby, Keith,” Shiro chants, praying into the night. 

“ _Yeah_ , Shiro. _Oh_.” It’s all getting to be too much all at once and Keith’s lucky that he’s not the only one there. 

Shiro’s moans die down and his breath hitches instead. Keith speeds his hand up just enough and then Shiro’s coming, hot and wet over the both of them and the bed, uncaring, biting his lip to keep it quiet, thrusting out of time until he’s spent. He’s still moaning and twitching when Keith starts to fall with him, his own release rushing over him from the tips of his fingers to his toes, overtaking him for a moment as he thrusts one, two more times between Shiro’s legs, painting them and wetting them up. 

They lie there for a moment, still and breathing. Keith decides they’re both far too sticky to do anything besides that.

Finally, in the silence Shiro says, “You know, I love this, and you.”

Keith smiles into the back of Shiro’s neck. He places a soft kiss on Shiro’s cheek and says, “Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at pieceofsheith.tumblr.com


End file.
